How to make a Bra
by Cher the writer
Summary: Bulma waits up for Vegeta just to say goodnight, but this time Vegeta has a whole lot to say!!


  
  
How to make a Bra..  
  
Bulma sat in her room. She had papers scattered across the bed and a pencil in her mouth. It was two in the morning. She wanted to try and stay up for him. Vegeta. After the horible Majin Buu saga there was a short moment of peace and calm. Goku was finally back permanently and he was living like a family with Chichi. Not too Soon, the tournament was to take place. A tournament in which Goku was to leave to train the powerful Ubuu, the good incarnation of Buu. Yet, it would be at least another five years before that even would take place.   
  
Bulma hardly saw the Sayjin that was her stoic mate. He would come in so late. Atleast he trained Trunks and there was some sort of bonding. Still,she felt that thier relationship was lacking.Yet what could she say? She knew what she got herself into when she mated with the arrogant prince of Sayjins! But of late she has been dying to touch him and she vowed tonight to not go to bed unless she could atleast tell him goodnight. She sighed to herself. Was she asking for too much? Atleast while he slept she could snuggle up to him, he has been letting her near him when he slept after the Majin buu saga. But he got up way too early for her to see him and often came into too late.   
  
Vegeta floated in through the window. He was injured slighty. He was sparing with Trunks and Trunks has been getting very strong as of late. He thinks to himself that Trunks was way stronger than him, when he was his age. Bulma had his night garments laid out on the bed. He showered and procedded to walk to the room. Vegeta with a smirk saw his beautiful blue haired mate laying on the bed looking at work. Bulma could not help but spy a series of bruises that were on his back. Bulma asked him what happenned. Vegeta snappd that he was not bruised but just really sore. He further explained that the boy ( Trunks) is getting very strong.   
  
Bumla just nodded. Now she was she was sleeping. There was that awkward silence between them. Vegeta was not the big talker, and she had so much to say. Vegeta tossed off the towel and when he was nude changed into his nightware. Oh, how Bulma wished he did not do that. His body was so beautiful and elegant. Bulma bit her lip. Vegeta did not notice her looking. He was tired. " Don't worry about the boy he is fine, he went right to bed." Bulma wacthed as Vegeta laid on his side. She could not help but notice that he face grimmaced as he laid down. He looked tense and sore.   
  
"Sit up." Demanded Bulma. Vegeta looked at her strange yet obeyed. Bulma stood up and stood behind him, She put her hands on his tense shoulders and massaged him. Her hands were close to his neck and he grabbed her hands firmly in a natural reflex. " Woman want her doing?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's hands trembled, she thought he would soon push her hands off him, but he didn't. He just waited for her answer.   
  
"You seemed to be a bit sore and tense. This is called a massage. It's too help your muscles and make you relax." Said Bulma. Vegeta said hmp, I feel uncomfortable, I feel as if you might choke me, it is just a reflex. I never had anyone so close to my neck. You never did this before, why now?" "Vegeta, you just look so tired and sore and you have been traing Trunks mighty hard. He might need one too. After all you are my prince, and I love." Bulma said. "Damn," Bulma thought to herself, "Everything was going fine and I had to go and say that. Kuso. He gets so funny when I TELL him that he always leaves." Bulma kept on massaging him and he stayed quiet and sound.   
  
"Sorry" said Bulma. I will go to bed now. Vegeta said nothing. He was startled and always speechless when she told him that. This would be her thrid time saying that to him. Vegeta grabbed her hand and turned her to him. "Don't be sorry womam. I don't blame you. I am quite the cacth." Bulma just sighed. Vegeta asked, "why did you stop woman? Bulma was shocked. She thought that he would of wanted her to stop because of what she just said. " Speechless woman? Why? You always have a ton of crap to say?" Bulma was still quiet. Let' s just go to bed Vegeta. "Can I touch you the same way woman?" Bulma's face flushed red. Vegeta was serious. He wanted to feel her skin beneath his finger tips. Take his sweet slow time to explore her tiny pale body.   
  
Bulma was too chocked up to reply. Vegeta wanted her to lay down her back. So she did. He Placed his hand her stomach and made slow warm circles with his finger tips. " You weaklings are so fragile" Vegeta was inexpecting his mate as he never did before. He squeezed and grabbed her outer thighs firmly. Then he flipped her over onto her back. " Can I only use my hands?" Before Bulma could finish opening her mouth to reply, Vegeta had kissed her bare back and tasted her skin. Her turned her over to face him.  
  
"Woman.." He kissed her hard and with firey passion. It took Bulma by shock. He stopped and then spoke. " Why do you do this with me?" Bulma raised an eyebrow and her face flushed red. "Vegeta, what do you mean?" " I mean, said Vegeta, why do you let me touch you? Hold you like this? Put my hands on you?"   
  
Bulma got up and walked away from the bed. " I love you Vegeta, that is why". Vegeta smriked. "Love is what makes you stay with me, love is what you feel for me?"  
Bulma said yes, I love you, like you love training. I love you like you love to fight with Goku." That is what my love is for you, that is the best way to explain it. Bulma stood with her back to him looking out to the window. She felt her tears swell in her eyes. She wondered to herself did Vegeta really love her. And if he did why did he ask all those questions as if he had not a clue what love was? Damn she thought, he has to love me. He just had to. Yet Vegeta's curiosity to the word and it's meaning made her mind argue within it's self.   
  
"Foolish woman." Vegeta said as a grin creeped from the corner of his mouth. " Why do you bother yourself with such riddles. Don't try to understand me woman. I am too far complexed for you!" Bulma turned around. What the hell what's he saying? Did he just hear what she was thinking? Ofcourse it had to be, unless he was going crazy! "Vegeta, I don't understand? I..." Stop trying to understand me woman, stop trying to comprehand my character up against a human's motives. Just because I ask something......"   
  
Vegeta did not finish, he walked over to his woman and put his index finger against her face and traced her jawline. " Wow, Bulma thought to herself, he really can read my mind! I wonder how long he has been doing this? She continued to think, I wonder if he is doing it now? I wish I could read his mind. I wish I could see if he loves me or how much??? I wonder how much? I guess there are something I will never know, she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma as he wrapped her in his strong arms, then looked her in the eyes. He spoke again. " How much grains are in the sand, how much how much rain drops are in a storm woman? Answer me you are the genuis."   
  
Before Bulma started to guess an answer, but stopped when she just noticed that he had just gave her his reply. Bulma was caught off guard. That is how much. Bulma pulled Vegeta to her and that night they made a beautiful blue Bra.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
